


Misgivings

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Pre-Duelist Kingdom. Yugi is aware of the strange events created after he placed together the Puzzle. He is happy to have friends, yet he keeps this secret from them. A look into that thought. One shot.
Kudos: 3





	Misgivings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. Enjoy!

**Misgivings**

Yugi, wearing his school uniform along with his Puzzle, stood by his desk in the late morning. He proudly viewed the completed item around his neck. He had made a wish on those gold pieces that sparkled from the ceiling lights. He smiled a small one. He was ecstatic: He had finally earned friends. He was no longer alone during recess, and he could meet up with others at the arcade.

Although some setbacks were drawn from wearing such a hardware every day, one problem fluttered around his being.

“ _Don’t tell them_.” an eerie voice in his mind instructed as he was slipping on his jacket. “ _Don’t let them know, or you’ll be alone again._ ”

The teen froze. The line uttered by the voice haunted him, striking his heart. He never wanted his friends to abandon him.

“ _Don’t tell them about your blackouts._ ” the unearthly voice continued. “ _Don’t let them know about the other you. They’ll think something’s wrong with you._ ”

This voice was different from another one he would hear. A past voice would at times advise him, or he would hear it before falling unconscious. He was unsure of how to categorize that one.

A darkness wrapped itself around Yugi’s heart. Different from ones conjured up during a Shadow Game, this darkness was formed from the teen’s fears. He was terrified something else was stirring inside of him. He was anxious that one day the power would be too much for him to control. And he was afraid that his new friends would leave him because of it.

He stared intently at the gold relic. The same item he placed in his greatest desires also held his worst horror. His soft eyes landed on the center. He asked softly, “So what do I do?”

The Puzzle originated from Egypt, yet he didn’t believe it was cursed. Strange occurrences did happen to him and his friends, but these only took place when one was in danger. He questioned the benefits and pondered if one day his gift would transform into a monster.

He closed his eyes in distress.

“I shouldn’t tell them.” he concluded earnestly and dolefully. “They’ll think I’m weird.”

A tiny pain grew in his heart. One originated from his tentative decision. The other arose from his second heart, the one who assumed he was protecting their friends as well.

A knock on Yugi’s door interrupted his thoughts.

“Yug, you ready to go?” Joey asked as he entered. “Tea and Tristan are waiting downstairs.”

“Yeah, of course.” Yug smiled. “Let’s go.”

He and his friend left the bedroom.

The Puzzle that took him eight years to solve lightly bounced against him as he stepped down the stairs. His diligence met him at the bottom. He smiled at his friends, and they exited the little home together. He always wore his Puzzle despite his problems. He pondered if one day he would tell his friends the truth to demonstrate trust, but for now it was sealed by fear.

**The End**


End file.
